Different kinds of displays are known. For example, many displays can connect to a computer in order to display the information that has been produced from that computer.
Tablet computers have become popular where the computer is built into the housing behind the display. In these devices, most of the device, e.g., 80% or the area of more of the area of the device is used for display, making the display screen as large as it can practically be. A selectable screen, e.g. a touchscreen, is used to enter commands.